The Ward
by Auethedorn
Summary: When America, England, and France end up dead, Canada is taken to a psychological spin of his life as he is seen as guilty of this crime. In the mixed of this, Prussia comes to his aid to see that his friend has a split personality.
1. Chapter 1

_Down the ward,_

_The Prussian walked it's halls,_

_To visit a friend of his._

_One that was taken to this psychiatric hospital due to some of the killing that pointed to him._

_3 people to be exact._

_But the maroon eyed man didn't think it was something in Matthew's nature,_

_Who knows,_

_He may have grew a pair and finally had it…_

_In the most violent way possible._

_It has been 5 months that the Canadian was locked up in here._

_There were a few visits where Matt wouldn't talk._

_Or awake._

_Whatever the nurses were doing to him,_

_He was reverted to a zombie._

_Why the drugs?_

_Prussia shook his head in anger,_

_What mattered was that he had news for Mattie today._

_"Paperwork, sir?" The attendant asked bored when Prussia enter the main medical station._

_Handing them over to the American lady,_

_Prussia waited and watched some of the janitors shuffle in what looked to be a mass amount of damages to the room._

_Pity._

_What a hellish place to hold the lost people._

_His eyes darted as he moved in his seat._

_"Damn America…"_

_Even if he was one of the three,_

_I bet he was here for awhile to come up with all of this for his country._

_The bleak and tidy white walls smelled of gauzes and iron._

_As for the once one-tone floors._

_Hospitals._

_The damn atmosphere._

_"Mr. Beilschmidt?"_

_In all honesty,_

_Prussia didn't want to get up and see his damaged friend._

_He wanted to inject the same poison onto them._

_America._

_"Sir, you are free to visit patient 1479 now."_

_Gilbert picked himself up and was lead to Mattie's room,_

_Guards opening the door with a key card, and opening the door._

_Sitting in his seat and his straight jacket,_

_Sat Canada with what looked like he wasn't on anything._

_For a moment,_

_Prussia was happy to see that the Matthew was ok,_

_But something was missing._

_He was bruised and had cuts on his cheek and lip._

_"What are your business here, Gilbert?"_

_Prussia sat down facing his friend Matthew with an emotionless response to the open question._

_"I'm getting you out of this hell hole."_

_Matt paused and tilted his head._

_"For what reason?"_

_Gilbert looked at his friend with confusion._

_"I'm getting you out because you don't belong here."_

_"Oh is that so? Hmmm… don't you think I still belong here?"_

_Prussia's brows formed as his jaw moved by this new attitude._

_"Matt-"_

_"My name isn't Matthew anymore. It's 1479."_

_"Your name isn't a number. What have they done to you?" Prussia fumed._

_As if by instinct,_

_Matthew lowed his head._

_He was quiet for a few moments then he looked up with a demented grin._

_"What do think they have done to poor little Mattie?_

_"I think they have drugged and beaten you."_

_A small laugh escaped his bloodied lips._

_"Your close, but not correct."_

_Prussia was blank but composed as he leaned on the table._

_"Matthew, look at me. I know you didn't kill anybody."_

_"Yeah, your right, he didn't. But I did, Mr. Beilschmidt."_

_Posed with this,_

_Prussia was speechless._

_"Then who are you?" His last attempt to figure this out._

_As if staring off in space,_

_Canada sat back in his chair,_

_That grin still present._

_"What would a man like you be asking such a silly questions?"_

_"Answer the question."_

_Canada's grin disappeared as he leaned forward._

_"My name is Owen."_

_An alter._

_Gilbert leaned back in his chair and cracked up._

_"How long have you been around, Owen?"_

_Canada tilted his head and the smile returned._

_"Awhile, perhaps a little bit longer than that, why does it matter?"_

_"Maybe do to the fact that Mattie shouldn't be held hostage in his own body."_

_"What the problem with holding him hostage? All of a sudden it matters now?"_

_"When can we have Matthew back?"_

_Clearly,_

_This "Owen" knew how to get on Prussia's nerves,_

_As the man in blue remained in fault._

_"What's the matter, Mr. Beilschmidt? Am I too much to handle like all the others here?"_

_"Stop beating around the bush with all these bullshit questions, and ask the ones that actually mean anything."_

_Gilbert crossed his legs._

_What did he want?_

_As he continued to stare at Canada with a frown,_

_It was obvious to see the change in the movements that Owen did._

_Steady and timed._

_Something that Matt wasn't capable of doing…_

_Truly this was something to get used to._

_After sometime the sound of the buckles of the jacket and the chair was sudden as Canada moved violently in his seat._

_It wasn't in no time,_

_Prussia saw Canada undo the jacket,_

_Revealing more cuts and blue- purple bruises on his arms._

_"Excuse me for my rudeness."_

_Canada threw the jacket on the table as he straighten his shirt that was under the straight jacket._

_"So any questions?"_


	2. Chapter 2

_Gilbert peered up at the now freed mad man as he walked around in a bit of a circle._

_"What's it like being that straight jacket all the time?"_

_Owen looked to be thinking before he said anything._

_"Are you suggesting that I enjoy being that thing?"_

_"I wasn't suggesting anything, just merely asking since you spent enough time in it to get out of it."_

_A snarl of laughter engulfed the stained white room._

_"Your truly a thoughtless mass of shit, aren't you?"_

_That was it._

_The next thing that happen was Prussia pushing over the table and jumping after Canada._

_"Where is Matt?"_

_Prussia grabbing the Canadian's shirt and cornered him to the back wall._

_"Where do you THINK he is?"_

_"WHERE IS HE?"_

_A punch._

_Corrupt and broken laughter hummed still._

_"You hit like a toddler."_

_In that split second,_

_Canada grabbed Prussia's wrist and kicked him._

_"I can see why you are no longer a country."_

_"At least I don't hide in the darkness and self destruct."_

_That hit a nerve._

_Still borne silence seem to have echoed._

_Prussia looked up to see Canada pausing and clasping on the floor._

_His adrenaline was still steady as got up and walked over to the limp body._

_"Matt."_

_Canada's eyes were still open and he was breathing,_

_But no response._

_"Matt!"_

_Slap._

_"Matt!"_

_Out of the daze,_

_Canada snapped out of it and blinked back into reality._

_"Gilbert?"_

_Canada moved off the floor to the surprise of a crazed room._

_"What happene- Ow."_

_He felt his cheek where the Prussian punched him._

_Moving his jaw to and from,_

_A mixed reaction of pain and confusion,_

_Canada sat up._

_Prussia's face formed a slight shock and sympathy._

_"Matthew?"_

_"Yes."_

_The man in blue sighed in relief,_

_Good._

_"Matt, we need to talk."_

_Mattie turned his head towards Gilbert's direction._

_"What has been going on?"_

_Matthew turned his head to the side._

_"I couldn't tell you, for the fact that"_

_There was a pause in his words as he noticed all the damages on his arms and lip._

_"I-I honestly don't know."_

_Mattie looked up at Prussia with a thoughtful sadness._

_His body trembled in cold shivers,_

_Feeling the pain in every angle._

_Feeling some of the confusion,_

_Prussia moved towards Canada and pick him up by the under of his arms._

_"Your coming with me."_

_It took a moment for Matt to get the idea and stood up on his own._

_"Home..?"_

_"There is no way I'm letting you stay here for another day in this fucking place."_

_As if some twisted surprise,_

_Mattie started tearing up._

_"I'm going home?"_

_"Yes home."_

_Turning over the fallen table and chairs,_

_Gilbert paused._

_"What about the jacket?"_

_Canada kept shaking his head._

_"I'm not putting that thing on me. No."_

_"What about the guards?"_

_"Gilbert, I'm not wearing that again!"_

_Out of frustration,_

_Prussia rubbed his forehead._

_"Well, time for plan B."_

_In his right pocket he had something as he peered out the opening of the door,_

_One guard._

_"Gil?"_

_"Shh.."_

_Prussia knocked on the door for the guard to open it._

_Knock._

_Knock._

_Looking as casual as ever,_

_Prussia waited for the guard to slide the keycard._

_And pushed the door as hard as he could,_

_Knocking down the guard on his side._

_A muffled sound came from both Canada and the guard from the sudden surprise._

_As Prussia grabbed the object from his pocket,_

_He placed it to the man's head._

_"If you scream or anything, I'm not afraid to blow your brains out on this nice clean hallway; you got me?"_

_The man proceed to stay still as Prussia motioned to Canada to move out of the room._

_In that split second,_

_Gilbert kicked him in the jaw,_

_Causing the heavy man to conk out and Prussia took his handgun,_

_Leaving the item from his pocket behind on the floor as they ran out of the hallway to one of staff's rooms._

_"Gilbert, what the heck are you thinki-?"_

_Prussia covered his mouth as he glanced over the darkened room._

_The windows._

_Gliding over the light,_

_He opened the blinds._

_There was no locks to open it._

_The man in blue took a deep breath as looked around the room till he focused in on the chair._

_In no time flat,_

_The guard woke up in a pool of blood from his broken nose,_

_To the sight of a yellow highlighter on the ground rolling to the opposite side of the hallway._

_"Oh fuck."_

_As he rolled over on his back,_

_He yelled at the top of his lungs._

_Bouncing off the glass,_

_The duo heard a man yelling._

_"Damnit!" Prussia moved back from the untouched glass and moved his feet to the other side of the dark room in search for another way out._

_Sirens echoed as shuffling of steps and shouts surfaced._

_Mattie moved around in the other side of the room to what looked to be a bathroom as he automatically found a vent to the side of the wall labeled 'laundry'._

_Opening the chute, it was big enough to crawl into._

_"Gilbert!" Canada hissed._

_No rely._

_Clunk._

_A smell of chemicals were present as Matthew moved forward._

_"Back up!" Prussia warned in a hurried whisper as he grabbed Canada by the back of the shirt and slammed bathroom door._

_In a moment of seconds,_

_They were down the clothes chute._


	3. Chapter 3

_Vile and Sour._

_Puss and blood were smelt as they fell from the slope and onto the a pile of foul fabric._

_Gagging from the sight,_

_Canada moved as fast as he could out of the load as Prussia sat there is with a pain expression._

_"Get up and move!" Canada fussed._

_Prussia gritted his teeth as he pulled what looked to be a shard of glass from the side of his leg._

_"I really hope that this doesn't have anything smeared on it..."_

_As he got up,_

_Gilbert stared at the blacken glass._

_"Shit..."_

_"I hope that's not what's on it."_

_Canada glared at the glass as Prussia threw it with no hesitation._

_Wobbling to find balance,_

_Gilbert limped out of the sheets._

_Taking a good scan,_

_Canada noticed one door next to the dryer needed a keycard,_

_While the door behind them was open wide._

_Maybe it had something to do with the hellish smell..._

_Searching the sheets,_

_Upon closer examination,_

_There was a keycard._

_Taking no time,_

_Mattie grabbed it._

_"We need to the medical station for your leg."_

_"No, we can wait for that."_

_"But your going to get that cut infected." Canada warned._

_"Matt, I don't care."_

_Canada shifted nervously._

_"Fine."_

_Prussia nodded in agreement as Mattie moved towards the dryer._

_"What are you doing?"_

_Canada opened the dryer to see if there was any clean clothes as he dug and found a pillowcase._

_Ripping it to a long piece of cloth._

_"Come over here."_

_Gilbert wobbled over as Canada got a better look at the cut._

_"Darn..."_

_The cut itself wasn't big,_

_But deep._

_Wrapping the cloth,_

_The deep maroon liquid gushed,_

_Prussia gritted his teeth from the tight bandage._

_"Sorry, but we don't want you going too pale on us."_

_A pained smile at the remark formed as Matt helped Prussia to balance._

_Towards the locked door,_

_Matthew opened it up and to their surprise,_

_The air was clean,_

_The sight of snow and parked cars._

_"Run."_

_Gilbert and Mattie ran out off in the snow._

_"FIRE!"_

_Bang._

_Shots were fired as the duo ducked._

_Hot on their tail,_

_Prussia got the gun and shot back,_

_Missing them completely._

_Return shots were fired as they moved from car to car._

_When they reached Prussia's Wanderer W 24,_

_Gilbert moved harshly into the driver's side._

_Starting up the car and backing up,_

_The car moved violently on it's wheels._

_SCREECK!_

_Forceful turns and held breathes,_

_BANG!_

_The gate was crushed as the vehicle moved through the free snowing road._

_Bullets still fire as Gilbert stepped on the gas._

_The darkness consumed the car,_

_Escaping out the artificial lighting._

_Looking back,_

_Canada stared at the mirror._

_Wondering if this was the right thing to do..._

_And now he was liberated from the hospital._

_Was he capable of holding on to sanity?_

_Or was it just fate that all of this mess happened...?_

_"...you got me?"_

_Turning his attention back on Prussia,_

_Mattie gave a nod and a half willed smile._

_Leaning his head on the glass window,_

_Matt drifted to the sound of the engine,_

_The cringing feeling of the cold that kept his mind steady to the move-past surroundings._

_A quiet whisper of self control,_

_Hinting of draw backs..._

_Lost time._

_Silence rung in the Prussian's ears as he glanced at his passenger,_

_Sound asleep._

_A faint grin as he sped up into the night._

_Faint cries in the blue abyss surfaced the oceanic tears._

_Drowning in a requiem of the decease and lifelessness._

_Lost and cowardly searching for the end and peace._

_Nor the bellowed or great could undo such dark and moist lies from this place._

_No…_

_Broken notes twisted their tones in the ears of the unawake,_

_Stuck in a disastrous melody upon the forgotten souls that lie dormant here._

_"H-help.."_

_A mutter from the little form as he opened his eyes in this sea._

_Purple and blue,_

_He was free falling with a ball and chain to his ankle._

_In one quick motion,_

_A jump woke the Canadian up._

_Gasping,_

_He breathed._

_It was that nightmare again._

_Cold chills racked his spine as the pain returned._

_Grimacing from the bruises,_

_Matthew shifted his figure,_

_Till he noticed something…_

_"Uh…"_

_Lying there on the coach,_

_He wasn't in Prussia home,_

_Nor Germany's._

_Unrecognizable._

_Small steps and belated sighs were heard as he turned his attention on darken part of the room,_

_Nothing was there,_

_But he couldn't help but wonder what was in the dark._

_"Mister."_

_Canada jumped at the sudden calling._

_Turning to the direction of the soft childish voice,_

_Was a little girl._

_Liechtenstein._

_"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."_

_"No, no, not at a-all." Canada rubbed his forehead in apprehension._

_"Sir Prussia has told us what happened."_

_A slight tilt of his head as he frowned._

_"Yeah, I'm sorry about that..."_

_"Oh no sir, why are you sorry? It was Prussia's fault for wrecking up Germany's car."_

_A lie._

_That was Prussia's car he rode in out of the sanatorium._

_That can't be right..._

_But the damage of the front of it?_

_Maybe, but no wreck._

_"Canada?"_

_Shaking his head,_

_He replied._

_"Sorry, the crash jogged my memory..." Going along with the fib._

_"Oh I bet! You took quite a beating."_

_Picking his self up,_

_Liechtenstein paused and left the room suddenly._

_Canada paused at the dismiss as moved carefully in the room._

_'Vash really does have an odd looking house.'_

_The Canadian thought as Lily returned back with a change of clothes and a towel._

_"Here. Once you finish cleaning yourself up, Vash will patch you up."_


	4. Chapter 4

_Stepping foot in the bathroom,_

_Canada turned his attention to the mirror as he shut the wooden door._

_He looked rough and toughed out,_

_Foreign from his former self._

_Off the shirt when he realized few of the many scratches was healing onto the cloth of the shirt._

_Battered stomach and shoulder blades._

_Purple._

_Feeling his forearms,_

_The gashes twisted around like the fiber of his skin was made of dust._

_Still and bold the lines drew._

_"Damn..."_

_Rubbing the scratches,_

_The texture was flaky and dry._

_Scratches and antibacterial ointment._

_Starting the water in the tub,_

_Matt removed the rest of the clothed items from his body as he stepped in to the pool of growing warm water._

_The sting of the heat got his thigh with another gash._

_Shifting,_

_The water moved to his cut again and pained painted the discolored face as he huddled to one of the four corners of the tub in a fetal position._

_The lack of focus was bugging him._

_Of all the times in his life,_

_He had never felt so scared in his life then now._

_The fear of lost control._

_Underlining guilt._

_Canada only knew a couple things..._

_He was accused of killing his family._

_And how the people there in the hospital would tell him his name was Matthew not "Owen"._

_Owen?_

_"If they knew my name...why was I called Owen?"_

_His memory was fuzzy and distorted._

_Most of the time was lost due to the medicine._

_Whatever it was,_

_It made him lose part of his life._

_"How long was I in there...?"_

_The splash of water echoed wordless to his ears._

_Burning throat._

_Tamed eyes._

_Fragile demeanor._

_Of all the story tale monsters and creatures..._

_He happened to be the monster._

_When the worst enemy lies within the self,_

_Is actually true to logic and thought._

_Static rewinds of the days,_

_The number growing with every ailment,_

_Weak._

_Trapped._

_Dazed._

_Warm tears formed in his wisteria windows._

_The distress and torment was pain of the injures._

_As the water dissolved his feet,_

_Feign,_

_Mattie covered his face in his arms as he choked a cry of help._

_Sickly memories._

_Faded lucidity._

_"Ah!"_

_Seen on his leg,_

_C._

_Gritting his teeth,_

_Another letter was written on him,_

_O._

_Blood._

_L._

_Knocking off some of the bottles of soap and shampoo._

_D._

_Curled fingers and a crack of a jaw._

_Mattie couldn't breath,_

_Bones altered violently as he felt his neck jolt to the right._

_Shape shifting movements endured,_

_Sharp gasps were heard._

_Water splashed out of the tub._

_Intrusion._

_Opening his eyes,_

_Canada made a loud gasp._

_The water that was up to his ankle was overflowing from the white tub._

_Blinking,_

_The sudden enquiring was the knocking on the door._

_"Are you alright in there?"_

_'Japan?'_

_Cold water flooded the tub,_

_Pink._

_Turing the water off,_

_Matthew fixed on the water._

_Orange Pink hue._

_Clots._

_Canada turned his leg._

_It wasn't a dream._

_"Y-yeah, I'm f-fine!" Canada replied._

_Shivering,_

_Mattie moved out of the tub and grabbed the towel._

_Huddling on the edge of the tub,_

_His teeth chattered._

_COLD._

_Clearly,_

_It didn't just write itself on his side left calf._

_Pressure was placed his toweled hand on the letters._

_Dry and clothed from the waist down._

_Matthew stood at the sink after placing the towel on the floor,_

_He was on the verge._

_"So, do you give up?"_

_Looking at the mirror,_

_There was that smirk._

_"You a-again?"_

_Moving out of the glass,_

_Canada's own reflection was face to face with him._

_"Yeah, I guess your going to have to get used to it."_

_That twisted smile._

_"Don't make me shoot you!" Vash warned to Gilbert._

_"Mein Gott."_

_Alcohol flooded the wound._

_"OW! Bumsen! Son of a bitch…!"_

_"Relax, relax.. your lucky it wasn't that bad of a cut."_

_Hopping around the room,_

_Prussia was aggrieved._

_"Well What the hell was in the cut!"_

_Switzerland got some superglue._

_"It was motor oil, my question to you is, how did it get in the wound?"_

_Motor Oil?_

_"I fucking told you! I was in a car accident!"_

_"Yeah, we know that, but motor oil in a wound?"_

_Prussia limped back to the medical bag and started searching it._

_"Hey, the hell are you doing?"_

_"You got any pain capsules?"_

_Switzerland shook his head as he motioned Prussia back._

_Prussia limped back as Vash applied the superglue to the outside of the wound._

_"What happened to the needle and thread?"_

_"Your too much of a damn wimp, but regardless, it'll close the wound if that's what your asking."_

_"No need to be a smartas-OW!"_

_"Yeah, but this smartass is helping you out, jackass."_

_After letting the glue dry,_

_Switzerland patched it with a bandage._

_"There. Happy?"_

_"Far from it…"_

_Prussia sat down as he pinched the bridge of his nose._

_Stressed._

_Drained._

_Wired._

_Felt as if he was flooding into a pool of useless of question marks._

_Even though he was clean and patched up._

_Filth was the thing that bugged his skin._

_It crawled and bit,_

_Digging into pores where they would laid their eggs…_

_Spout and grow._

_"Mind telling me what this is?"_

_Prussia turned his head to be faced with the hospital's keycard._

_Shit._

_At a loss of words,_

_The sound broken glass flooded both of their ears._

_Gilbert's eyes widened._

_Owen._

_Canada dropped his fist from the glass,_

_His calm demeanor…_

_Owen took a deep breath as he moved his battered hand into a fist and stretched._

_A broke knuckle._

_Grimace and sigh._

_Shuffling and whispers rutted beyond the door as he waited for the door to open,_

_Well aware of abrupt chaos leering in._

_"Canada?"_

_He could feel a smile in the closed room._

_"Who?"_

_Before Prussia could reply,_

_Switzerland open the door and was greeted with a shard of glass to the throat._

_"Back up."_

_Hesitant,_

_Switzerland did as told as Canada moved out of the bathroom._

_Dropping the glass,_

_Owen elbowed Vash in the nose,_

_Knocking him the Swiss out of the way._

_"Owen!"_

_Turning his attention,_

_Canada ducked from obvious swing of his arm._

_Prussia was on the wrong foot._

_Kicking the off balanced leg,_

_Canada rolled out of the way._

_Before hitting the ground,_

_The sound of frying pan thudded._

_Looking up,_

_Lily widen- eyed,_

_Dropped the pan._

_Canada was hit._

_Owen was down._

_"I-I'm so s-sorry!" Liechtenstein whispered._

_"What the FUCK."_

_Vash's nose bled as his hand covered the heighten senses._

_Before getting up,_

_Prussia shook his head and turned his attention back to Lily who was at a loss of what to hold on to._

_Shocked._

_Corrupted._

_Distasteful._

_Canada was still breathing._

_Turning him over,_

_Owen's expression was still present._

_Ire._

_If he could,_

_Gilbert would have been ripped to shreds._

_Lucky bustard._

_"I-is everything under control?"_

_From the back of the door,_

_Japan held his katana._

_"Yeah... help me get him off the floor."_


	5. Chapter 5

_Dragging the Canadian by his arms,_

_Owen fumed._

_He'll regain his limbs control in awhile…_

_Gilbert will be the first._

_'He'll regret ever meeting me…'_

_As Prussia and Japan lead the way,_

_Switzerland stayed with Liechtenstein,_

_Holding her to make things alright._

_When Vash looked at the morally down warder,_

_Owen flashed a cynical grin,_

_Making the Swiss curse under his breath._

_Culprit._

_Judge._

_Executor._

_A downpour of widowed nerves fogged the wordless drag over to couch and coffee table._

_Hitting the edge of the cushion,_

_Canada fell back on the seat._

_"Get the meds."_

_Kiku went in the other room as Gilbert took a seat at the table which was about 6 feet away from the curly blonde._

_"I don't understand."_

_"Your not supposed to, Mr. Beilschmidt."_

_Prussia turned his head to the dark- eye'd male who was clearly able to move his left wrist around._

_"What do you mean exactly, Owen?"_

_A small chuckle escaped from him._

_"You ask alot of questions for a man of your stature."_

_"And you think your current standing right now doesn't say the same."_

_"Wiseass aren't we?"_

_"Look who's talking…"_

_A quiet smirk melted the discolored face the Canadian had._

_Secret._

_Snarky._

_Shadowy._

_"Do you even know who your talking to?"_

_"Owen, am I correct?"_

_"Yes. But what about me do you even know?"_

_Gilbert was hesitant to answer the mad man._

_What exactly was he asking?_

_"Nothing. Judgments are pity for the investment of time you useless people give." Owen answered._

_A jolt._

_The cut shoulders could move now._

_Where was Japan?_

_Prussia kept a calm understanding of this alter as he focused in moving his arms._

_It was wearing off on him quick._

_Fortitude._

_"Cat got your tongue?" Owen moved off the coach and crawled towards the table that sat Prussia._

_When he reached the other seat,_

_He pulled himself in the chair to where he was parallel to his rival._

_Glare._

_"You killed them."_

_"Aha! We have made that fact a reality, haven't we?"_

_Gil shifted his feet to be grounded._

_Déjà vu._

_"When will you learn?" Owen continued._

_Decisive._

_Simple words that oozed poison._

_"Make me to understand." Prussia said with bitter honesty._

_Leaning his head up,_

_Canada tilted._

_A mind set._

_A game._

_Trap._

_Foot steps carefully touched the wood flooring._

_"Ah, Kiku." Owen commented._

_Prussia moved his eyes to the questioning eyes of the Asian who was no more than 2 feet away from Canada._

_"Take a seat." Prussia offered loosely._

_Small increments of blinks surrounded the table as the small man sat._

_"Why are you here?" Canada asked bland._

_"I-I was told that you've been injured. Switzerland needed medical supplies that I didn't mind giving."_

_"How much did you bring?"_

_"3 health kits."_

_Owen lingered for a moment as Japan looked at Gilbert for anything that he was misunderstanding._

_"Is that all you brought medicinal-wise?"_

_"What are you getting at?" Prussia butted._

_Glaring solely at Japan,_

_Onyx haired man was lying to him._

_Unphased,_

_Canada remained cold._

_"He's lying."_

_The Asian's eye went wide._

_"S-sir Williams-!"_

_"I'm not Matthew! Nor was I ever that 'thing'!" Owen snapped._

_Gaping his mouth open,_

_Prussia glared at Canada._

_"But your still part of Canada, you can't fix that."_

_"Not even close."_

_"Matthew isn't a monster."_

_Cracking his neck towards Prussia's direction,_

_Owen glowed._

_"Is that what you really think? His ways of actions, how he's obviously putting on this act. He allowed this to happen. He's the monster who did this to himself!"_

_"Are you proclaiming that it's your fault?" Prussia questioned,_

_Monitoring the blonde's actions._

_Steadily paced,_

_Paused apathy glared back at Gilbert as he leaned forward in his chair._

_"When you look into "Mattie's" eyes, do you see an abuser?"_

_Kiku watched Prussia's scarlet eyes harden with grit._

_"…Or do you see a killer of childish simplicity?"_

_Hushed._

_Bile._

_Frigid._

_As if a gauge was shown to him,_

_Gil knew this person in front of him was waiting for a reply as them eyes showed ascendancy._

_Bitter._

_He couldn't punch,_

_Or choke him._

_"So your trying to get even with him." Prussia pursed his frown._

_A bewildered leer tendered on the purple and blue face._

_Façade._

_"You are lacking a few little details." Owen coolly stated._

_Kicking the leg of the table,_

_Prussia pushed the chair and stomped off into the other room,_

_Slamming the door._

_A series of slams and kicks continued,_

_Even after the door was shut._

_Canada quietly sat staring outwardly._

_"So, where is it?"_

_Japan abruptly jumped as he was spoken to._

_"I-I don't know what your talking about…"_

_"Last time I checked, you have asthma, Honda." Canada slowly turning his face towards Kiku._

_"Yes, what about it?"_

_"The inhaler. Where is it?"_

_Blank faced,_

_Japan's reaction was contorted._

_Upon opening his oriental white jacket,_

_In the side pocket,_

_Was a washed out inhaler._

_"Hand it over."_

_Watching the madman work on the medical device,_

_Japan sat there._

_Taking apart the medicine disk from the cover._

_"Hmm; Dry powder, eh?"_

_"Pardon?"_

_"It's a dry powder inhaler. That's good." Owen replied as he took something out of his mouth._

_Pills?_

_"U-uhh… How did you keep them in your mouth?" Kiku asked at the sight of 2 pills._

_"Simple. The hospital I was in have a special coating on all their drugs, just in case of accidental overdoses or someone like me picks them up from the health office and takes them…_

_"Hospital?"_

_"Hey, can you get me a butter knife?" Owen asked in a faint voice._

_"S-sure!" Japan get up and searched._

_"Yeah, I have been in there in for awhile…"_

_Moving about in the other room,_

_Kiku grabbed one of the health kits, a butter knife, and of course his sword._

_How was he going to sneak in the sword without a big fuss?_

_Propping it on the side of the hallway,_

_The Asian came back with the items that Owen needed._

_"Thanks."_

_Grabbing the butter knife,_

_The Canadian pushed on the table._

_Crack._

_"How long was it?"_

_"It's was long enough for me to escape the straight jackets they have."_

_Why is he so calm?_

_Damage showed on the coating of the capsule as Owen picked it up and pressed on the sides of it._

_"Pitiful place…_

_Grabbing the disk,_

_Canada broke it with the dull knife._

_"Here."_

_Handing back the part of the disk,_

_He noted the two doses._

_"Thank you."_

_Dropping the powder from the capsule into an opened and used doses of the inhaler,_

_Canada broke the second pill with butter knife._

_"What are you planning?" Japan asked in sudden inquiry._

_"I'm using your inhaler for something important."_

_"For what?"_

_"It's for Matt."_

_What?_

_I thought he hated him…_

_"This stuff should be only given to him when he's in a situation."_


	6. Chapter 6

_'This guy doesn't make any sense…' Japan tensed as he searched in the mansion._

_Quiet motions shifted and supported the small man with each step,_

_Holding on to the bugged inhaler with care._

_'Who does he think he is?'_

_It had been the second and the last day that Canada and Prussia stayed in this Swiss's house._

_This was his instructions._

_What was in the inhaler?_

_Mood stabilizer?_

_"I have a hard time believing that…" Kiku told himself in to the sunbathed room where the white haired man sat on his bed,_

_Pondering._

_"Prussia, sir?"_

_Breaking his thoughts,_

_Prussia turned his attention toward the older man,_

_Walking down and sitting down at the chair in the corner._

_"What's this?"_

_"It's an inhaler. Canada finally came down from his panic attack after he used it."_

_"Panic Attack?"_

_"Yeah, he's been through a great deal of stress and exhalation, he had a hard time breathing."_

_Prussia let out a shaky sigh as he searched back out the window._

_"What happened to him?"_

_The Asian sat there holding his breath to Gilbert holding on to his mouth._

_Equations._

_Numbers and Letters._

_Solving and Redoing._

_A sharp,_

_Stricken breathed out._

_"Gilbert?"_

_

* * *

_

_Far to the sides of grasping the ideas woefully,_

_Owen was forming a bandage on his leg._

_It burned,_

_Clearly from his doings alone._

_He was stuck._

_In a plain of reality that has nothing to do with him._

_'It's all his fault.'_

_Matthew._

_Wisp._

_Stubborn._

_Bliss._

_"Fucker."_

_Tying the bandages tight._

_There was nothing more that Owen hated more than ignorant bastards._

_And that face was one of them._

_His face that he shared._

_The face that hurt 'him'…_

_But slight differences._

_Crooked Jaw._

_Darker sense of living in them eyes,_

_That's seen the darker things in Matt's life._

_And it effect 'him'._

_A faded judgment that passed him stealth fully._

_Recoiling like a snake on a staff._

_Judgment wasn't always in a line of sight._

_There were twists and turns to lead him here._

_A desert of dry beds._

_No moist lies to grow holes in this veil of being._

_Self righteous._

_Obscure._

_It didn't have to be this way._

_But on this plane of Reality,_

_Things happen._

_It was up to 'them' to have treated him better._

_Inhumane._

_The choice was lost._

_It had to be done._

_And Matt would be the last to suffer the wrath that boiled in the alters' gut._

_That's why he was here._

_If the laws aren't taken accordingly,_

_He'd take it upon himself to do something about it._

_It was a promise to the little boy._

_Bruised and mangled,_

_Little Innocence._

_"One day I'll take you out of this, little one…"_

_Strangled sobs rang in Owen's ears clearly._

_"S-shh… please don't c-cry…"_

_Fluorescent white nothingness echoed the emotions that was felt._

_Worthless._

_More he tried to protect Innocence,_

_The more damage that would pile up along with the swelling._

_The blonde's lower lip started to shake,_

_As his grip on the table was apparent._

_'He' was his responsibly._

_This forced him to form a gateway into this plane._

_The child shook from the abuse,_

_Owen could only hold on to him._

_Hopeless._

_Lost._

_Victims of a charade,_

_Full and utter bullshit._

_Surfacing for the first time,_

_Took some time to get used to till 'they' noticed something was up._

_Prudes._

_Selfish nobodies._

_Thinking that beating the pride out of him would do the trick…_

_Dry cracked flames heated._

_Licking everything insight._

_Disfigured faces._

_Plain faced Owen._

_Distinctly fresh._

_If this was control,_

_It felt nice and uplifting._

_

* * *

_

_Fate is mysterious thing,_

_When you look back._

_Video clips replay in dull,_

_Unfocused and blotchy reels._

_Squeaking from overuse._

_Proof of existence and happening…_

_There isn't much worst than having time to miss a few reels._

_Things get twisted and distorted,_

_Or ultimately forgotten._

_It's lost luster._

_When you revisit your past,_

_You open wounds and understand a few meanings that wasn't present then._

_Some things just shouldn't be touched on._

_Hunches and weights._

_Lugged on a ball and chain._

_It wasn't something that Prussia wanted to see again._

_Three of his colleges all gone in a matter of crisp discretion._

_And Mattie so innocent…_

_"W-what happened?"_

_Rubbing his temples,_

_The meaning of reasoning was losing it's purpose._

_And it happened so fast…_

_Calls._

_Sirens._

_Missing person's filed._

_When they found the Canadian,_

_He was in shreds of emotional bits._

_Because he ran,_

_He was looked into._

_Snarky._

_Vague._

_And just like that._

_Everything fell out of his hands,_

_Spiraling into the abyss._

_That pest ruined 'his' life._

_Leaving Matthew depended on others._

_What did he do?_

_He'd always smile…_

_They treated him right…_

_Right?_

_Prussia was starting to question where he stood on issues like this,_

_But this warped him of any defense._

_And it wasn't helping that Owen was living in Canada's body._

_"Dämon."_

_Marbles rained behind Gilbert's eyes._

_That shape._

_Bloodstained._

_It hits like hail,_

_Slicing the clouds that dwell on him…_

_His valley covered in metal and glass._

_Weight and grit._

_Reaps and shreds._

_Weather iced the glorious greenery,_

_Ruined flowers and marks etched into the ground,_

_Forming symbols of lost truths and missed victories._

_Falling orbs of mist,_

_Past reminders._

_Failures._

_"Mister Beilschmidt?"_

_Glazed eyes closed as he took a breath._

_It was time._


	7. Chapter 7

_Whistles and horns plagued the train station._

_It's been awhile,_

_But familiar and nice._

_The ashen smell clear for travel._

_His apparel was that of a older gentleman in what looked foreign from the newer generations' standards._

_"Ticket sir?" The red headed woman asked._

_Handing the ticket over,_

_The woman scanned the rectangle._

_"Ivan Braginsky, have a safe trip."_

_The Russian got a cabin shielded from the crowds._

_Simple and Roughed._

_Silver laced bangs plotted in front of his dark irises._

_Leather gloves embraced his raw skinned grip._

_Malice._

_One of his "properties" decided that leaving his land was a smart idea._

_Gilbert Beilschmidt._

_Ivan was been hot on his tail for quite sometime._

_Looks like some of the countries have been hiding his whereabouts since the meetings have came to a close._

_All thanks to Matthew Williams._

_One of the most weakest countries happened to have a defect._

_A smirk played on the chapped lips._

_Ever since the 3 countries were missing,_

_This whole 'not having meetings thing' was a great cover up._

_Where is he now?_

_"Departure!" Yelled from the train workers as the whistle screamed of steam._

_Wheels turned in both the train and the in mind of the Russian._

_Something wasn't adding up._

* * *

_Dizzy orbs drooped lazily._

_Shaky seating._

_Windows of rainy skies._

_"Gil?"_

_Driving in a new vehicle,_

_Prussia looked at his mirror._

_"Matt?"_

_"Yeah, where are we going?"_

_Canada felt of his head,_

_Numbing._

_"I need to go over at Hungary's place, is that ok?"_

_Matthew nodded as he pulled himself up in his seat when he noticed the chain on his wrist._

_"What is this?"_

_"Earlier, you were harder to deal with."_

_Rings of the chain echoed back._

_"W-what are you talking about?"_

_"Let's just forget about it..."_

_"No, what the heck are you talking about?"_

_Tugging at the rope of circles,_

_Prussia pulled over._

_A long sigh escaped his dry throat as the snow- haired man turned his head slightly back at Canada._

_"Who is Owen?"_

_What kind of question was that?_

_"I've heard of the name, but what does this have to do with anything?" Mattie replied._

_"Exactly." Prussia stated as he turn in his seating so that he was facing Matthew head on._

_"What did you do?" He continued._

_The quiet sorrow and oozed anger inked his lips with a hinted knowing in his voice._

_"I-I don't k-know what your talking about..."_

_Timid._

_Drops of rain bounced of the green truck,_

_Sitting in utter stillness._

_Was it right for him to tell him about this?_

_That Mattie had possibly DID?_

_No..._

_"Prussia, w-what's going on?"_

_Gilbert shut his eyes and turned back at his windshield._

_"GILBERT!"_

_Clicking his seatbelt,_

_Prussia kicked the door open and slammed it as hard as he could._

_Opening the back door,_

_Canada scooted as far to the left as he could before he was dragged by his feet from the car._

_"STOP!" Mattie cried as he covered his face with shaky hands._

_Choked sobs were not Matt's as his wrist was unchained._

_"L-listen to me, Mattie..."_

_Colorless hands held on his wrist as he tried to continue._

_"Y-you have other people in yourself."_

_Matthew opened his scrunched up eyes to the Prussian crying._

_No._

_"You are split..!"_

_"No..."_

_"Yes, this Owen is one of the violent people inside you, Mattie."_

_"No..!"_

_Canada shook his head._

_"I-I'm not crazy!" Mattie yelled as he tensed wide eyed._

_Prussia held on to the blonde's wrists tighter._

_"Owen is after you!"_

_"No!"_

_"Yes, Mattie he is!"_

_Breaking down,_

_The words he never wanted to hear hit him._

_"N-noooo!"_

_Struggling from the grip,_

_Matthew lost his feeling in his knees._

_Lost._

_It never rung so vividly till now._

_The sound of Gilbert's pocket watch ticked slowly to the tone of the hitting rain._

_Blocking._

_Retrieving._

_Defending._

_Nothing._

_Pulled by the arms,_

_The Vermilion eyed man picked up the teary blonde in to the Passenger's seat._

_Buckling him up,_

_Prussia shut the back door and open his own door._

_It took a moment after shut his own door to start up the car as he lean against the wheel,_

_Covering his face._

_"I-I'm so sorry, Mattie.."_

_Strangled coughs and hicks hit him as he tried to control himself._

_No response._

_Gathering what's left of him,_

_Gilbert turned the key._

* * *

_"Mattie~!" A young voice called._

_Opening his eyes,_

_Nothing but darkness._

_Blindfolded._

_"Mattie!"_

_A warm hand touched Matthew's cheek._

_Then his sight..._

_Down the shield was a small little boy._

_Medium and curly hair._

_And soft periwinkle/ violet eyes._

_"W-who are you?" Matthew backing up against a pure white wall._

_The little clone looked concern as he stepped forward in Mattie direction as he swarmed._

_"Mattie, I'm not going to hurt you. I am here for you."_

_The boy's mouth didn't move as the voice continued in this surreal environment as if it was played on a speaker from all directions._

_Holding his small hand out,_

_The child peered into Matt's eyes._

_"Please. Let me help you."_

_Matthew's eyes glossed as he saw the hand reaching for him turning purple._

_"Your not the only one who feels pain."_

_The small voice hit light fallen rain._

_In and out of reality._

_Matthew grabbed the child's hand to have felt the trembling of the small frame as he embraced the boy._

_"Did Owen do this to you, too?"_

_A light hug returned._

_"No..."_

_Pulling back from Matthew's arms,_

_The child drifted in a solemn matter._

_"You did this."_

_Slap marks._

_Bruises._

_A dislocated jaw._

_Wide eyed the man was,_

_The boy still smiled as he cried._

_Disastrous drops hit his gown,_

_Dying the pure white cloth in bloody uncover of the clothes._

_"I-I didn't do that!" Matt backed up._

_"Look at what they did to me."_

_Denying to look at anymore,_

_The older blonde backed back in the wall covering his face._

_"No..."_

_"Our family tortured us, Mattie. Look at the wounds."_

_"T-that didn't happen!" Covering his ears._

_"I took your place when they did the bad stuff..."_

_"NO!"_

_"Mattie, do you remember...?"_

_In fetal position,_

_Matthew's body shook as the little hand returned on his now tear- stained cheek._

_"Mattie."_

_Looking back at the boy,_

_Bruises and wounds disappeared._

_"Let me help you."_

_His light sensitive eyes told of a dire story._

_He wasn't lying to him._

_Not to himself as the little one placed his arms around his neck._

_"Don't cry and fear."_

_Harsh feels of a knife was felt on his dry skin as some fuzzy images played in front of his eyes._

_Shoves against walls,_

_Slaps._

_Burns._

_And an attempt of escape..._

_False hope and Deranged souls._

_Evil._

_"Past."_

_Waking him from his glimpse of the boy's memories,_

_Matthew choked a breath as it was coming back to him._

_"I'm sorry I hurt you." The boy pouted._

_"But you called to us." He continued._

_Called._

_Us._

* * *

_"Prussia, what is the meaning of this?" The fiery woman yelled him at sudden notice._

_"I have no time to explai-!"_

_Slap._

_"You are going tell why you both are here!"_

_"Hungary, listen to me, if I don't drop him off here, we'd both be spotted."_

_"What the hell are you talking about?"_

_Brief and chilling._

_"Russia's after you isn't he?"_

_A frog in the throat._

_"Please watch over him."_

_Handing over the inhaler._

_"If he is overly stressed, give him this."_

_"I don't-"_

_"Just do it, I'll be back in 3 days."_


	8. Chapter 8

_Blinking._

_Off guard._

_Canada woke up._

_He grew a bit._

_Moving his toes,_

_A childish smile played his lips till he heard something in the kitchen._

_A jolt._

_Quiet motives._

_Canada looked out the crack of the door._

_What is this place?_

_Something caught his eye,_

_The flooring,_

_Shiny and clean._

_The smells..._

_Smelled sweet._

_It's been a while since Innocence surfaced,_

_But still it felt like his first time though._

_Soft music warmed his ears as he stepped out of the guest room and into this bubbly room._

_Laughter and good times could be felt in this house as he continued walking slowly and hiding behind things every now and again._

_Steady and cautious._

_"What are you doing?"_

_Jumping,_

_Innocence hid under the table as the feet followed him in front of a chair._

_Shifting his balance the man got to his knees and lifted the table cloth._

_"Sir, may I ask why you are in my house?"_

_He didn't know._

_Nor could he say so either._

_"Come out of there, that's very distasteful."_

_Crawling out of the corner,_

_The blonde kept his head low._

_The last time he was surfaced,_

_He made sure to keep his head down so the staring wouldn't cause more of a fuss...or worst..._

_"What is your name?" The man stated in a stubborn and smartly tone._

_Shaking his head,_

_He couldn't reply._

_Forming hands signed._

_"Elizabeta!" He shouted as the blonde scrunched in fear._

_Clicking sounds was heard in else where as Innocence prepared for the worst._

_"Sir?"_

_"What is this boy doing here and who is he?"_

_A heavy sigh._

_"He is one of Germany's friends."_

_"Who?"_

_"Germany dropped him here, so I don't know. He will be staying here for the next three days, nothing to bother about."_

_"So what is your name, lad?" Moving his glasses._

_Innocence shook his head._

_In this realm,_

_He didn't have a name._

_In his defense,_

_He started to sign._

_'I don't have a name.'_

_"Honey, why don't finish your music piece while I talk to this boy for a moment."_

_"Very well then."_

_Austria nodded and went off with his business._

_Hungary stayed put watching what the blonde would do._

_Fragile._

_Shaken._

_Deer in the headlights._

_"You can't speak, can you?"_

_A shake of the head._

_'No.'_

_Taking a few steps forward,_

_Innocence flinched._

_"I'm not going to hurt you, ok?"_

_A soft smile._

_Genuine._

_"Can I see your face?"_

_Looking up,_

_Canada closed his eyes._

_"Can I see your eyes?"_

_No..._

_"Let me look at them gorgeous eyes, Matthew~"_

_That memory always struck him every time he was around._

_"Look at me while your father is talking to you!"_

_Slap._

_"DO YOU HEAR ME!"_

_Shove._

_"They" wanted him to remember that._

_"Why are you have such girly eyes?"_

_Scratch._

_A worried pause._

_Innocence opened them._

_Glassy and overflowing._

_Elizabeta face harden into pity as she moved slowly over the sulked over figure._

_Sea water pushed by the woman's fingertips._

_"Sweetie, it's going to be alright!"_

_An embrace._

_Warmth._

_Something that Innocence hardly felt._

_A return of endearment was felt as the teen's arms hugged tightly._

* * *

_G._

_H._

_O._

_S._

_T._

* * *

_"Ghost?" The long haired woman read._

_Before she could answer the blonde nodded homely._

_"Is that what you want me to call you?"_

_A warm smile greeted her question._

_"Ok, Ghost? Can you tell me why you are here?"_

_A calm yet confused face surfaced._

_Did she mean why myself is here or why the body is here?_

_'What do you mean?'_

_"Why are you here in general?"_

_Ghost shifted in his seat as given a simple,_

_But two way question._

_'I don't know to be honest.' Answering both questions._

_"Prussia dropped you off and he told be he'd be back in a little while."_

_Prussia? A white lie..?_

_Was that one of Matthew's friends?_

_'Where did he go?'_

_"Hiding or preparing for something big."_

_Big?_

_A disaster?_

_'What could happen?'_

_Hungary leaned back a bit in her chair,_

_Holding on to her cup of water as the piano music seemed to have rung powerfully in the silence._

_Familiar._

_In his little world of dreams._

_A piano with broken chords would appear in some parts._

_Others,_

_Remained quiet and overbearing._

_It was missing something..._

_"Let's just say it can't be good."_

_Staring strongly in the mark in the table,_

_It was easy to see the concern in her emerald eyes._

_Wise and upholding._

_'Do you think maybe there is a way out of trouble?'_

_"Running, but I'm sure he's been doing that for a while now."_

_A hinge._

_Her words lingered when she thought wordlessly._

_Remorse._

_'Ma'am?'_

_She couldn't see his movements as he was a part of something that didn't register in her eyes._

_Then a clash._

_The glass cup._

_Shards._

_Moment pending._

_Reaction._

* * *

_Brushing the hair out of his eyes,_

_Prussia sat still in his car._

_With that constant clicking of the watch._

_He had just made it to the shadiest airport in this area._

_Sunglasses._

_Mirrors._

_One by one._

_Magnify glassing thorough crowds._

_None that called for fear or stress for the pale man..._

_Yet._

_This was edging him like nails on a blackboard._

_Each scratch of the board drove him more fidgety and jittery._

_As if he had eaten power cords._

_Volts and circuits._

_Every so often he'd see a tall person and thought it was the guy,_

_But nothing._

_His eyes crossed._

_Burn and irritated._

_Insomnia was killing him._

_Nightmares clouded over eyes,_

_Traveling in irrationalism..._

_Them years..._

* * *

_Little tingles harbored on Canada's soften hand as he glazed over the piano keys._

_A light smile imprinted on his face as he looked over the whole opening of the frame,_

_The strings and dust._

_"Do you know how to play?"_

_Looking up,_

_It was that man again._

_Nodding his head,_

_Innocence replied._

_'Yes.'_

_This did effect the clad man as he dragged a chair from the corner to the side of the large instrument._

_Watching,_

_Innocence moved slightly in wonderment._

_What was this man doing?_

_As the Austrian took his seat on the small chair,_

_He seemed inpatient._

_"Well? Are you stare all day or play a song for me?"_

_Steady,_

_The blonde sat and fettled with a few notes till he got the jest of this velvety - warm sound._

_Strong and Free._

_Serious,_

_But in good humor._

_Pacing in a random falling dizziness,_

_Tones of lullabies surfaced under the alter's fingertips._

_Light and Crisp._


	9. Chapter 9

_Make-shift covers laid in Prussia's lap._

_His eyes drifting with the heat in the truck at a cozy high._

_Rainy as usual._

_Murky and huffed winds sent a wave down Gil's spine._

_It's been 2 days and not a nudge of rest..._

_No sight of Russia has surfaced either._

_Heavy coughs and chest pains._

_Delusions and aliments blurred his judgment._

_Opening up the glove box dropped a few items._

_Napkins._

_Pen._

_Manual._

_Packets of Ketchup and Mustard._

_And a few pictures._

_His hand raked for the napkins and pen._

_Scribbling on the rough paper,_

_The pen dabbled to life._

_Harsh edges crinkled as the tired man began to draw._

_This was a habit of his when he under pressure._

_On._

_Off._

_His mind was blurring._

_"Give up?"_

_Shaking back up,_

_Prussia straighten up in his seat._

_Nightmares._

_That's all that ever greets him now._

_And it was a pain to ignore the needs of rest,_

_When the world will still be awake and unexpecting._

_Chills of water wiped by windshield blades etched on,_

_It was getting to the point where Gilbert was starting to space off._

_Black flurries of shapeless figures crept in the sides of his eyes._

_After him._

_Turning to their direction,_

_Poof._

_Gone._

_But the presence still there,_

_Like he was being cornered at this rest stop._

_These shadows growing in the drops of water,_

_The spaces in the grains of colors._

_Leaning forward in a slouch,_

_His arm tired from the sketching as his neck loosely rolled._

_Weak._

_Struggle._

_Let go._

_CLINK._

_The pen dropped along with the clammy hand._

_Slumber would be the untitled winner in the unenviable end..._

_He had lost once again._

* * *

_Spoons and bowls hung heavy in open sinks._

_Specks of forgotten nourishments glisten,_

_Mumbles and enlighten laughter grazed ears._

_Small sighs every now and again..._

_How temporal in thought,_

_Swoon and flown._

_Brief._

_Light yet formal._

_Lunch glued in a fancy adorn..._

_Clutter._

_Wondering in the hallways in this wholesome building,_

_Ghost felt of the walls._

_Grains and fade-backs._

_Lost in thought painted with a hinted half grin._

_Peaceful._

* * *

_Tracing the history within the floral wallpaper,_

_The blonde's quiet steps echoed in the wood flooring._

_Cold._

_Small throw aways dished in repeat._

_Useless troubles and lack of regrets._

_Carefree bliss hummed with half-lidded eyes._

_He was safe here._

_Heart-felt and even though he was here for a little while,_

_They never meant harm._

_A first of many things that accrued in this place._

_Steady eyes stirred in a fixed gaze as he hauled._

_What is that?_

_That beat..._

_Following the sound,_

_The darker he seemed to have gotten._

_Not the slightest did Ghost fear it._

_But embraced for it's qualities to remain out of sight..._

_And out of mind._

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

_In the last door down the dark hall,_

_The blonde stood at the door,_

_Scanning the light that shown from under it._

_Faint that light was..._

_Bathwater of feigned,_

_Shock waves and ripples._

_Simple yet possessed._

_Welcoming._

_Haunted._

_Stepping lightly into the room's fixtures._

_Ghost quieted his steps._

* * *

_Whispers._

_Little pins and needles traced on Mattie's face as he opened his dark circled spheres._

_He was still here in this white place._

_Between the nothingness and reality,_

_Matthew leaned back to the wall that supported his sore back,_

_Cold._

_Idled silence._

_Stuck._

_Out of Control._

_Them words didn't add up clearly._

_Pulling himself up,_

_Matt walked with the wall as his guide._

_Trudging._

_Quietly unraveling._

_Solid foundations pulled from held up walls._

_Nothing was making any sense._

_Everything is turned around._

_Blurred._

_Burning._

_Ash charring in Matthew's nose._

_Flutters._

_Vision shook._

_Weak knees._

_A collapsed shoulder._

_Impulsive._

_Mattie had to stop again._

_Lost and separate._

_Unfelt toll sensed in ache._

_The more he tried to walk,_

_More hate ate at him._

_Running away..._

_He couldn't._

_What was that he was running away from?_

_His feeling in his legs intensified._

_Numb._

_I can't run away from this._

_CRACK._

_In one quick motion,_

_One of Mattie's legs snapped under him._

* * *

_Ghost's chest tightened as he choked on his breath._

_"Oh no...!"_

_A scream coiled his throat._

_"Aww, what do we have here...?"_

_Stiff joints shivered as Matthew's breath shorted._

_That voice..._

_Crawling as fast as he could,_

_A snarl of laughter ensued._

_Pairs of rushing foot steps raced._

_"Ghost!"_

* * *

_"Oh poor little Mattie, got himself in some trouble."_

_"GAHH!"_

_Matt's air kicked out of him as he felt a shove to his stomach and ribs._

_"What's the matter, coward?"_

_A pull from the back of the shirt and shifted weight on his throat._

_"Do you honestly think you could run away from all of this?"_

_"Please- let me go!"_

_"Nah, you haven't gotten what you deserved."_

_Mattie's hands traveled the edges of his collar,_

_He knew this shiver down his back told him who this was..._

_Owen._

* * *

_Clutching his throat,_

_Ghost fell on his knees._

_Stressing for breath._

_A ping in his side and he struggled._

_"Get the inhaler!"_

_Elizabeta held on to the teen's side as she waited for Roderich to return back._

_Rough shoves and hits,_

_Bounced forcefully._

_A strained gasp._

_Glitched._

_"Do you honestly think I'd let you go unharmed!"_

_Dragged._

_Mauled._

_Matt weakly shielded himself,_

_"W-why are you d-doing this?"_

_Grabbing Matthew's throat,_

_Owen shoved him to the wall._

_"Don't play dumb with me!"_

_"Gah!" Matthew grabbed at Owen's hands._

_"How could do this to us?"_

_Owen slammed his fist at Matt's cheek._

_Hesitancy hitched in Owen breath._

_Rugged and uneasy as his grip tightened on Mattie's neck._

_"Your such a fucking disappointment... to bring a child to take the shit that you couldn't do!"_

_Matt's face gushed in red as he tried to pull from the alter's grip._

_"I-if that's w-hat! Y-you think, then you are w-w-rong!" The weak blonde choked out._

_Owen twisted his jaw and pulled Matthew higher up the wall._

_"Your not going to make it out of here... I'm make sure of that." Owen breathed as he gave all he had in strength._

_"STOP!"_

_Racked shivers rung in Matthew's ears and back,_

_He lacked the will to fight back._

_Then he dropped from Owen's grip and to the floor._

_"Mattie!"_

_Innocence's smaller hands surfaced on the back of Matt's head,_

_Pulling the neck into a hug as Owen shook in shock at Innocence's choice._

_"Don't you hurt him!" The boy yelled._

_Quiet little tidbits ate at Owen._

_Anger._

_Pity._

_"HE DID THIS TO YOU!"_

_Innocence's little body jolted in distress._

_"I-I know, but not like this; Your no better then they were!"_

_Conflicted._

_"Don't you get it? Fighting will never fix anything!" Innocence glared glassy-eyed at the other alter._

_Irregular breathes sharped as Innocence held on to Matt's lolled head._

_Strings of coughs hung in branched ears._

_Turning his attention back at the other alter's direction,_

_Owen had left without a trace of Innocence's white space._

_"I'm sorry, Owen..."_

* * *

_Open door chills woke Gil's slumber with an unsightly bump of his noggin._

_"Ugh... shit."_

_Slamming the door shut,_

_Gilbert huddled from the sting of that chilly weather._

_Rubbing his temples,_

_He looked out at where he was._

_Night._

_Snow._

_It was lucky he came back to his car._

_Sleepwalking was evident._

_No telling what he's capable of if he's in that state of mind._

_He relaxed when he noticed he was still at the rest stop._

_How long was he out for?_

_Looking at his pocket watch,_

_Roughfully 2am._

_"Damnit..."_

_Pinching the bridge of his nose._

_"Headaches are the worst."_

_Buckling up his seat-belt,_

_Prussia tried to crank up the truck._

_It wouldn't start._

_"Come on...!"_

_Another cough,_

_But never a firm start._

_"Bumsen!"_

_The battery was out._


	10. Chapter 10

_"Mattie~!"_

_Nothing but a few rough coughs._

_Side stepping,_

_The smaller twin picked up the other's loose neck,_

_Checking the pulse._

_Higher than usual._

_To be expected..._

_"Mattie?"_

_Looking over at other's bruised and blackened eyes,_

_Rapid movements._

_Was he... possibly dreaming?_

_"D-dad?"_

_Memories._

_An unfortunate thing to carry around for years._

_Sadness and troubled hardships only grow from them._

_Even the good times as well._

_There are times that you wish you could go back,_

_And some..._

_Well..._

_Still follow you around,_

_Looking for closure._

_In the absentness of your mind grows in files,_

_And some that are piled with reminders and tabs._

_It's fortunate to have a mindset where some of the memories are worth nothing._

_That you,_

_Yourself are at peace with the present._

_I wish it was just simple._

_Sadly,_

_That is all "he" held on to._

_Mattie's lucky._

_Brushing the sleeping teen's hair out of his eyes,_

_Innocence held on to the slender hand._

_Hoping,_

_That "he" could keep Mattie away from them files and the shadowed figures that still remain._

_Anything to keep them from surfacing..._

_But he knew that he couldn't it._

_He may be in control here,_

_But not completely._

_Owen needed to find closure._

_If not for Mattie's sake,_

_Owen wouldn't have existed._

_Nor was he suppose to._

_Tragic._

_But then again,_

_Owen appeared in the sake of Mattie's pain._

_And called for closure._

_Was he the new defense?_

_If Mattie himself couldn't protect Innocence's well being?_

_Was he possibly a wake up call?_

_Harsh coughs tore Innocence's thought process as Mattie squinted his face._

_He knew he couldn't hide from "them" forever._

* * *

_"Ghost?"_

_Unfamiliar._

_Forming his eyes open,_

_Owen's mind shuffled in a bit of dismay._

_"Your up! We were worried about you."_

_Blinking his eyes,_

_He looked around._

_Brunettes._

_"It was the inhaler wasn't it?"_

_The woman sitting on the coffee table shifted slightly._

_"S-so you can speak?"_

_"See I told you the boy can speak!" the man replied standing in the doorway._

_"Aren't you the one to talk?" Owen sighed while pulling up into sitting._

_Attitude change._

_"And what gives you the right to back talk a nation, huh?"_

_Glazed look of disappointment._

_"What gives you the right to think your higher up than I, clearly, you are nothing behind that blue blood stance."_

_"I beg your pardon?"_

_"Roderich, go into the other room." The woman interrupted._

_"No I will not with this charlatan in my house."_

_"Get over it. I'll be gone, so don't your artistic ass in a bunch."_

_Pushed brows fumed as the clad man in royal blue took a huff and left for the kitchen._

_For a brief moment,_

_Hungary stared of at Owen._

_"Ghost?"_

_"Ma'am, I am not Ghost, nor do I know anybody in myself who is named that." Owen stated flatly._

_"Then, where did you come from?"_

_"I take it that this 'Ghost' was a mute, right?"_

_"Y-yes he is."_

_Drooped eyes lingered on the floor as the man in front of Elizabeta._

_"Was he happy here?"_

_"Yes he was. And a joy to be around."_

_The teen's face lightened the slightest with a pained smile._

_"Thank you for watching over him."_

_Standing up from his seat,_

_Owen was heading towards the door till he felt a tug on his shoulder._

_"If your not Ghost, then tell me who you are."_

_A faint pause exerted into the specks of the green ovals._

_"Ghost told me a lot about a boy named Matt and another by the name of Owen..."_

_No surprise._

_"Owen?"_

_"Yes."_

_"He told me a lot about you, he wanted me to give you this."_

_Turning his way,_

_The brunette handed him a small white bear._

_"He told me to give this you, not knowing that you boys were a multiple."_

_The material on this stuffed animal felt as soft and crisp to the touch._

_"What's it's name?"_

_"Kumajiro."_

_Staring blankly at the small plush in his wide hand,_

_Owen held on it with care._

_With a few clicks of her shoes,_

_Hungary joined Austria in the kitchen._

_A pulled sigh lingered in his the alter's throat as his attention still laid on the bear._

_Worn and torn it was..._

_So many sow marks._

_Stained white fur with soft brown button eyes,_

_And small 'X' for a mouth,_

_Permanently leaving with a sad and soulless look for a face._

_As a token gesture,_

_Placing the bear in the edge of the window seal,_

_Owen faced the lit world outside,_

_Windy and chilly it looked._

_Calm yet underlined with worry._

_Leaves flipped and flown into the cloudless sky,_

_As plant stems were tugged by the power of windmills._

_Paced yet jagged._

_Braking his attention was a truck pulling up to the grass._

_"Prussia's back, eh?"_

_Taking the bear back in his hands,_

_Owen placed the bear in his pant's pocket,_

_Covering the face with his shirt and jacket._

_This was going to be fun._

* * *

_"Get up!"_

_A tear streamed face balled in the corner._

_"NO!"_

_England grabbing at the child's arm,_

_Pulled him in a face to face stare._

_"You don't ever pull another stunt like that ever again, or will plaster your face to that here wall!"_

_SLAP!_

_Matthew stared at the small figure stay as England left with a slam of the door after him._

_This was his room in younger years._

_Pity hit him as he walked towards the small self._

_As if in a last fit of comfort,_

_Mattie tried to wrap his arms around the figure, but the boy who felt nothing._

_Watered up and dulled eyes held in repeats._

_Everytime this played in Matthew's presence,_

_The more he realized how everything was backwards._

_In a small just of actions,_

_The child's face distorted in a fixed surge of emotions._

_"Monsters."_

_Muffled jolts rose in Mattie's quiet speech as Innocence placed flowers around the sleeping blonde's shape on the floor,_

_Hoping to help in defense._

_Daisies, Cattails, and Stray pieces of wheat circled around the teen as Innocence made the numbers grow in plenty,_

_Steadily placing each piece from each stem and pedal._

_Wishing for safe return._

* * *

_Upon stopping a few times,_

_Prussia yanked his seatbelt back on as the his passenger stayed warily absent from his actions let alone questions._

_Canada just kept his sights on his windows,_

_Constantly digging his nails in his arm._

_"Matt?"_

_"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not Mr. Williams?"_

_Almost swerving the car into the side of the road,_

_Owen adjusted the wheel._

_"Keep your eyes on the road."_

_Maroon eyes focused back on the road._

_"How long have you been out?"_

_"Enough to notice how much a fucking klutz you are, jackass."_

_Moment's progression sliced willfully,_

_Tension._

_"Scrap paper."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Scrap paper, do you have it?" The alter growled._

_"Try the glove box." Gil pointed out._

_Upon opening the handle of the storage case,_

_Owen grabbed the frail napkins,_

_Only to be viciously scanning for something to write with._

_Within a few minutes of searching,_

_A highlighter came in sights in the side sleeve on the passenger's door as he snapped the cap off,_

_Jotting down in extremity._

_Glancing the note in progress,_

_Prussia could manage the words '... hide it from sight or-'_

_Holding his movement in a quiet posture,_

_Gil pulled over to the nearest parking lot._

_"What are you doing?"_

_"I need to get some more supplies before we head out to Bruder's house."_

_The sound of unhooking the belt strap coiled back on the holder as Prussia unlocked the doors._

_Tones in the snow haired man voice edged like that of dejected glass._

_Something was a miss..._

_"I'll be right back so don't do someth-"_

_"I need a journal..." Owen cut dully._

_"Anything with pages will do, Mr. Beilschmidt."_

_Slamming the door shut,_

_Owen stayed in the truck._

_Watching till the man left in the logo mart._

_Sounds of a the static radio rang in blandness._

_Bitter._

* * *

_Replacing his feet on the floor,_

_Was a firm crunch._

_Brows formed into a comprehensive confusion as Owen moved his foot._

_Balled and out of sight was this paper and pen._

_Picking it up and unfolding it,_

_Was a strange language,_

_Written in scribbles and dribbles of watered down ink._

_"X's" and "O's",_

_Lines and mark outs in what looked like a diagram._

_Faded rips and winkles tore deep marks on the parts that was somewhat English,_

_But vague of what was truly written..._

_THUNK!_

_Gilbert came back..._

_Placing the supplies in the back._

_After driving many more hours along the path,_

_Prussia had stopped for the night and stayed in his seat,_

_Resting._

_Sleet and snow held on for awhile now._

_Flurries of wind,_

_Ice._

_Leaning his side towards the vehicle,_

_Owen remained quiet and shuffling his pockets for the little bear._


	11. Chapter 11

_Unsightly fogs,_

_Laced._

_Contemplating._

_Open._

_Within the moments of recognition,_

_Drips of warm mucus fled out his nose in a desperate attempt to back the chill._

_Back handing it,_

_Canada's sore back and arms lolled on the supporting joints._

_Shifting every now and again._

_Wrapped up in a worn green blanket,_

_Laid up in a brown velour couch._

_Shaking the drowsy spell from his eyes to his sleeves,_

_Blonde curls surfaced in view along with this blurry looking interior._

_"...glasses." He mumbled hoarsely._

_Even though he can see well without them,_

_It was the gnawing pain of not wearing them._

_Thumping._

_Thumping._

_Pounding._

_Or maybe it was the smell of this place._

_So dry yet sweet._

_Old._

_But comfy._

_Nostalgic._

_Daring his eyes open was that of an off white ceiling._

_Cracked in a few spots._

_Partial water damage._

_But still stable._

_Down the high points were very bland looking walls._

_Wooden._

_Dressed in tiled flooring._

_Apathic and well kept._

_Matthew groaned at moving his sides when he heard the door open and slam,_

_Plastic bags ruffled as they move from the out and into the inside,_

_Placed harshly on the counter._

_Slam goes the door once again._

_"..Gil?"_

_Rattling out of the blanket,_

_Matt sat up._

_Pressure._

_Ache._

_SLAM._

_Mumbling grumbles._

_Hasty with ruffles of bags._

_Cabinets and shelves._

_Waiting to be adorn with nourishments._

_Lining up in such a way to that of an army of soldiers._

_Neat and precise._

_Minutes seem to pass as Matt remained,_

_Finding his balance within the drain._

_"Your up already?"_

_Focus._

_"Where... what is this place..?"_

_"Home."_

_Huh?_

_"What happened to going to Hungary's?"_

_"Don't you remember?"_

_"...No?"_

_"So... you weren't there the whole time?"_

_"I-I don't know what the hell your talking about..."_

_"Then Owen was there..."_

_"Wait...How many days have I lost?" Matt fretted._

_Sickly._

_Pale._

_"Hold on, ok?"_

_Leaning his body back to an easy temperament,_

_Gilbert paced elsewhere as Matthew's eyes started to cross._

_"This isn't real."_

_It just can't._

_A dream..._

_Something._

_"Here."_

_In the man's hands were a pillow,_

_Pills and some sort of thick book._

_"That's Advil, so it'll help with the inflammation."_

_"..." Matt picked from his hand._

_Placing in the plain pillow on the armrest,_

_Matthew wouldn't move from his stance._

_He wouldn't even look at him._

_"Matt."_

_Red spots seemed to appear with each tick of the old clock._

_"G-gil... I can't seem to move."_

_"..."_

_Arms wrapped under Matthew's armpits as he helped him to lay down,_

_Wrapping blankets around him as the blonde remained in fault._

_"He hurt you didn't he?" Prussia questioned Matt._

_Not like "they" did._

_"No... it's not Owen's..."_

_Gilbert watched intently as Matt was cautious with his words as he sat on coffee table._

_Hiding and copulating._

_Fidgeting._

_It was sad to see this from Canada,_

_Fearing his own judgment over anybody else's._

_"... When we were on our way here, Owen asked me to pick up something for you."_

_Focusing on the brown-ringed book was a simple design._

_Nothing too special except for the hardcover it had on it._

_"It's a journal, right?" The blonde mumbled as it was handed to him._

_"I have no idea, nor have I read it."_

_"..."_

_I hate surprises._

_Wiping the cover from the little of dirt it had in it,_

_Matthew contemplated weither to open or not._

_What ifs._

_"Can I ask something?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"If I ever get too bad to handle...Take me back to the ward, I won't judge you if you do."_

_"Don't talk like that!"_

_"Well, you always have a choice when I'm not in control."_

_Prussia's arms crossed in frustration._

_"... I'm not ever going to let that happen... not even the slightest."_

_Peering from the book to the vermilion- eyed man was a grim smile._

_Fake in honesty as the wisteria's eyes returned back to the notebook._

_"T-thank you."_

_It was times like these that plagued Prussia when it came to caring for the hurt._

_Numb day in and out._

_Mattie is lost in a sea,_

_Tides drowning him and sucking him in._

_Nor was that sight of him wallowing in self pity._

_It's hard to see how healthy he was to now..._

_Hardly being able to get up._

_Dark and worn eyes,_

_That line that was now a permanent frown._

_Brows fumed in stress._

_It's alot to take in._

_Each time Matt comes back,_

_It's in no time he's gone._

_For days... hours._

_How long will he stay this time?_

_Time stopped for Matt._

_"Do you happen to have a pen around...?"_

_Gil's thought process broke as he got up from the table._

_"Any kind?"_

_"Just something that can write well, please."_

* * *

_The rest of the day was a blur._

_Whereabouts._

_Missing persons files._

_Germany has been unseen in almost a year._

_Gone._

_It didn't help that since the main European nations broke the on-sight of where everybody went,_

_Tracking would be hell,_

_Nor was it really a bad thing since it helped Gil hide all these months._

_On his wall was large map of the Earth._

_Everything in view._

_Thumb tacks in an array of colors attached to strings,_

_Connecting any visible plans that the madman was capable of._

_So many possible tactics._

_Only one outcome._

_This wasn't going to be easy._

_The following day showed more of the same weather._

_Windy but with overcast._

_It wouldn't be long once the snow settles that the brief calm of winter begins._

_Since this was a safe place for the time being._

_Maybe Gil could experience this time maybe one last time before they leave from here._

_A week._

_Probably two._

_Never know so why not make it last?_

_Matt must be tired of traveling,_

_Nor does some of it he can't recall,_

_But it's still taking a toll on him regardless._

_Just something that will cheer his spirits up._

_That is if he's still there..._

_Annoyance._

_That cut on his thigh was bugging him lately._

_Healing was slow._

_Probably didn't help that he wasn't sleeping all that great,_

_Effecting him both physically and mentality ideally._

_Trauma is a hell of a thing._

_Constantly taking meds that will not overcome the pressure of existence._

_Too many to count nowadays._

_Stress._

_No better word for it than the fears that play in his head._

_Never coming back._

_To be found and deal with the same shit over and over again._

_The hits._

_Psychobabble._

_The bird with ripped wings..._

_All such utter bullshit._

_Faulty smudges of dried beaten scars._

_Surfacing in bottles of vodka and moldy bread._

_Muddy water._

_If nothing else,_

_The struggle of control was overbearing._

_He was a prisoner._

_Such a shame._

_But what affect the pills did to block it was spent._

_Glorified?_

_To the Russian maybe._

_Gruesome?_

_Yes._

_Honesty was all he had left,_

_And he'd do anything to keep what's left of it._


End file.
